


Добровольно-принудительный минет

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно





	Добровольно-принудительный минет

Коннор смущал его. Особенно последнее время. Нет, Хэнк прекрасно помнил те якобы древние времена, когда для самоудовлетворения люди развлекались искусственными членами и вакуумными помпами, имитирующие вагины. С тонной функций типа подогрева, смазки и прочего. Для удовольствия и удобства.

Вот только когда к этой конкретной функции прилагалось тело… ты все равно воспринимал андроида как партнёра. Полноценного партнёра.  
В этом плане андроиды были великолепны, они почти избавили общество от таких вещей как сексизм, изнасилование… Нет, по-прежнему уровень насилия оставался на той прогнозируемой отметке, которую рассчитали социопсихологи и психиатры. Только количество спонтанных спорадических вспышек было снижено.

Действительно, зачем рисковать? Если можно снять андроида — с обязательным указанием пункта «телесные повреждения»…

Заплатить немногим больше (что несомненно покроет страховку и последующее техобслуживание)

…и ни в чем себя не ограничивать.

Приблизительно такие мысли бродили у него в голове, зарождаясь как планеты из камней и пыли. Образы Коннора, жадно отсасывающего, с яркими щеками, после пощёчин, с потеками спермы на его идеальных губах и скулах.  
Хэнк и правда старался об этом не думать. Потому что секс-боты заняли именно ту нишу их «прекрасного общества», которую когда-то использовали для людей (чаще женщин) с низкой социальной ответственностью. И это все, несмотря на внешнюю обёртку, по сути, никак не отличалось от оплаченной мастурбации псевдо-живой ёмкостью. Которой придали вид человека.

Как-то унизительно для разумного существа.

Но Коннор… Он без сомнения обладал личностью, тем, что можно было назвать мировоззрением и явно клал свой синтетический хер на многие запреты, обходя их по крошащейся границе неточностей. С филигранностью заядлого картежника.

Он привлекал. И Хэнк смирился с тем что это явно не отцовские чувства заставляют его касаться чужого плеча, чтобы ощутить тепло под пальцами. Он его хотел и с влечением мешало бороться то, что Коннор явно ведёт себя провоцирующе. На взгляд Хэнка.

И вся эта неопределенность разбилась в миг, хрустящим под ногами оргстеклом.

— Иди на хер! — не выдержал Коннор, свалившийся с ног, от того что пытался убрать Хэнка с линии огня.

— Сначала отсоси его, детка, — машинально ответил Хэнк и да, он успел заметить как странно дрогнули губы Коннора, словно тот хотел что-то сказать, но не стал или не решил отвлекаться от текущей задачи.

Нападающие были убиты, и Хэнк, как раз раздумывающий над самой неприятной частью, в которой надо вызывать прочие службы (и вынуждено общаться с ними), прошёлся по помещению. Устало сел на диван, оглядывая картину погрома.

Как перед ним замер Коннор. Необычно неестественно.

Хэнк уже запрокинул голову, чтобы спросить какого хрена тот пялится, как Коннор гибко опустился на колени, так и не взглянув в глаза. Его руки осторожно коснулись колен, чуть сжали и Коннор плавно повел вверх.

Хэнк подавился вопросом, слишком уж понятно тот касался его сквозь ткань одежды, оглаживая член.

— Коннор?

Прояснить ситуацию всё-таки надо было.

Тот поднял голову, и привычно неопределенно дернул плечом, уже расстегнув ширинку его джинс, сдвигая белье, теперь касаясь обнаженной кожи. И это прикосновение ощущалось так хорошо. И в тоже время неправильно. Особенно на фоне всей обстановки, залитой синей, синтетической кровью, и валяющихся трупов дроидов.

— Лейтенант хочет минет? — невинно предложил Коннор, облизывая губы. Словно говорил о чашке кофе. О, это прозвучало вопросом, но по сути Коннор просто констатировал факт. Тем более, что член Хэнка, горячий и твердый, вполне понятно и красноречиво находился всего в каких-то паре дюймов от его губ. От этих невозможно красивых губ. Хэнк чувствовал кожей его прерывистое дыхание и вспомнил как андроид снова касался чужой крови… Но эта мысль оказалась забытой, потому что Коннор почти невесомо провел пальцем по его члену, сдвинул крайнюю плоть, обнажая головку, очерчивая ее, касаясь предсемени, и так же медленно, не отводя взгляда скользнул языком по своим фалангам.

— Хочу, — согласился Хэнк, хватая его за волосы, те как раз были именно такой длины, чтобы как следует ухватиться за них, и понятливо наклоняя ближе. Горя от желания ощутить тепло его влажного рта. И Коннор совершенно точно как в его горячих и влажных снах, на утро о которых Хэнк безуспешно пытался забыть, прижался губами к его члену, медленно провел языком снизу-вверх, не отводя глаз, рассматривая то, как потемнел взгляд человека.

Коннор послушно сжал его сильнее, пропуская головку почти в горло, заставляя совершенно недостойно мужчины охнуть. Так хорошо. Слишком. И слишком сильно.

Хэнк откинул голову назад, закрывая ничего не видящие глаза, только чувствуя. Дикое возбуждение, похоть и растерянность. Волосы Конора под ладонью. То, как он дышит на влажную от слюны кожу… Как глубоко принимает.  
Удовольствие вспыхивало искрами и собиралось где-то в позвоночнике, порождая жар и безумие.

Коннор сильнее прижался к нему, толкнув его бедра, заставив развести ноги шире, чтобы ему было удобнее ласкать. Только ртом. Без рук.

— Хочу… — почти простонал Хэнк, — потому что люди вообще мерзкие и жестокие суки.

Ни о каком долгом минете думать и не приходилось. Хэнк кончил почти сразу, только ощущая как его бедра сильнее сжимает Коннор, как эти осторожные пальцы комкают ткань джинс, как глубоко тот принял член.

Хэнк ещё вздрагивал финальными толчками эякуляции, вцепившись до боли рукой в волосы Коннора, не позволяя ему отстраниться и тяжело дышал.

Раздумывая, как хорошо, что андроидам не нужен кислород.

Коннор отодвинулся, расслабленным движением вытирая губы, проведя пальцами по ним, стирая сперму, стекающую из уголка рта. И да, Коннор посмотрел на него, запрокидывая голову, теперь вылизывая собственные пальцы.

И эта нарочито-небрежная демонстрация снова заставила захотеть опрокинуть его на спину и продолжить.

— Лейтенанту понравилось? — мило уточнил Коннор, словно спрашивал о новом рецепте кофе, и Хэнк притянул его ближе, заставляя Коннора гибко приникнуть к нему, целуя эти красивые губы, чувствуя свой собственный вкус. И какой-то ещё, химический, должно быть, синтетической крови из рассеченной губы Коннора.

— Всегда можно повторить, — прошептал он, усаживая его к себе на колени. 

Коннор сжал его плечи, позволяя грубо целовать себя, почти трахая языком, хватать за поясницу, запускать пальцы под ткань брюк, касаясь горячей гладкой кожи.

— Но конкретно сейчас у нас крайне мало времени, лейтенант.

***

Хэнк не понимал, какого черта тогда произошло. Но особо не заморачивался на это реагировать. Коннор вел и поступал как и прежде, их отношения никак не изменились, словно андроид или стёр или решил никак не учитывать для «хороших партнёрских отношений» свой феерически красочный отсос напарнику на месте преступления.

Хэнк не выдержал первым. Хватило его на пару дней.

— Коннор?

Тот как раз готовил кофе, в своем ублюдочно-строгом костюме. И, конечно, тут же отвлекся.

— Да, лейтенант?

— Что за херня на тебя нашла, позавчера? Что ты просто свалился на колени и?..

— Вы сказали, что хотите минет, — спокойно пояснил Коннор, наливая кофе в чашку. Затем подумал и разбавил его сливками.

— Когда? — решил уточнить Хэнк. Нет, он не спорил, он вполне мог такое рявкнуть.

— «Сначала отсоси его, детка!», — процитировал Коннор, ставя чашку перед Хэнком, и слышать свои же слова произнесенные голосом Коннора было странно. И возбуждающе, да. Несмотря на общую абсурдность происходящего.

— То есть поэтому?

— Да.

— Погоди, — качнул головой Хэнк. — Ты — секс-бот, который подчиняется определенным непрямым голосовым командам? И я случайно назвал ее?

— Я не секс-бот, — попытался пояснить Коннор. — А в остальном вы правы. Для активации этой функции мне необходимо уточнение. И я спрашивал вас. Но да. Это баг ПО.

— Мой напарник — андроид-нимфоман.

— Только в том случае, если это не грозит или хоть как-то влияет на выполнение текущего задания.

Хэнк кивнул, понимая. Приоритеты расставляются верно. Логично.

— Так что? — Коннор красиво склонил голову, разглядывая его. — Лейтенант хочет ещё немного бесплатного секса?

— Но, — Хэнк коснулся теплой керамики, кофе пах божественно. И был таким. Как и все, что делал Коннор. — Это неправильно. Разве важно, чего хочу я? Если у тебя, по сути, даже нет шанса мне отказать?

Коннор улыбался, разглядывая его так пристально, что Хэнк занервничал.

— А почему вы решили — точнее, даже допустили такую абсурдную мысль — что я хочу вам отказать?

***


End file.
